WGE Royal Rumble
WGE Royal Rumble was WGE's third CPV and it was its first Royal Rumble event. Backstory On Superstars, Mr McMahon announced the creation of the Superstars Championship. Over the coming weeks, a huge 20 man tournament took place involving everyone on the Superstars brand. Alex Riley and Evan Bourne made it to the end to fight for the right to be named the first ever Superstars Champion at the Royal Rumble. Dolph Ziggler will defend the Intercontinental Championship against Rey Mysterio in a dangerous ladder match. Drew McIntyre will defend his United states Championship for the first time ever against the former champ, Kofi Kingston. Ever since The Dudleyz made their WGE debut, they have been constantly going after Rocky 3:16. They've previously put both The Rock and Stone Cold Steve Austin through tables. Finally, they get their shot at Rocky 3:16 for the WGE World Tag Team Championship in their specialty, a tables match. Randy Orton and John Cena have been engaged in an intense rivalry ever since Episode 15. Cena was traded from Smackdown to Raw and made his Raw return match on episode 15 to beat CM Punk. However, after the match, Randy Orton came out of nowhere to RKO Cena. On the next Raw Orton explained his actions, saying that he was tired of being surpassed in the race for the World Heavyweight title. Cena came out and challenged Orton to a match at Smashing Point, which Orton won. On the following Raw, Cena was being interviewed by Todd Grisham, and Orton came out of nowhere to attack Cena. Since then there have been surprise attacks, brawls, heated arguments and tag matches, and it looked like nobody could stop these two from destroying each other. However, on episode 30, Raw GM Teddy Long had had enough. When Orton and Cena got into a brawl later that night, Long gave them a match at the Royal Rumble, and stated that if their feud carries on past the Rumble, both men will be fired. On the Raw Supershow, Booker T won a Battle Royal to become the number one contender for the World Heavyweight Championship. He will get his chance at Christian's world title at the Royal Rumble. "The Game" Triple H will be defending the WGE Championship against "The Heartbreak Kid" Shawn Michaels, "The Rated-R Superstar" Edge, and "The Animal" Batista. All have good arguments as to why they should have a title match. Edge had a WGE title match against then champion, Batista at WGE Smashing Point, but Shawn Michaels distracted Edge, allowing Batista to get the victory. Shawn Michaels feels that he has been overlooked for far too long, and his recent matches agree with him. The former champion Batista also deserves a rematch, especially because the Smackdown General Manager Eric Bischoff screwed Batista out of his title. Now all men get their chances. Finally, 40 WGE superstars will try to win the Royal Rumble match in order to get a World title match at the grandest stage of them all, Wrestlemania. Royal Rumble Entrances and Eliminations: NOTE: Vance Archer was originally supposed to be the 37th Entrant, but Mark Henry attacked him backstage, so he wasn't able to compete. Category:CAW Royal Rumbles Category:WGE Category:CPV's